Gives You Hell
by why1989
Summary: She's finally had enough of his bullying so what does she do? She sings. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this one shot. It all belongs to Disney, All American Rejects, and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**Summary: Gabriella Montez is secretly famous, with the name Vanessa Hudgens. 'Vanessa' is dating her bully who she has finally had enough of so during her band's concert for the prom she sings the song, but they think it's Vanessa. Her only friend is Taylor Mckessie.**

It was a dark starry Friday night in Albuquerque, New Mexico. People were showing up in cars with their dates happy and excited to find out who the musical performance was. Finally a long black Hummer limo showed up. Everybody stopped and stared while Sharpay Evans and her date Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth and his date the slutty head cheerleader Emily, and Troy Bolton came out of the limo. As soon as they all entered everybody started entering to.

Inside of the gym behind the curtains was a determined brunette, her bestfriend, and her band who were all setting up for the concert.

"Are you nervous?" the brunettes bestfriend asked.

"Surprisingly Taylor I'm not." the brunette, Gabriella, said.

"Awesome. Now put on this sweatshirt so nobody will notice you look like Gabriella and your not dressed like Vanessa." her bandmate, Nicole, said.

"Ok." Gabriella said while putting on the sweatshirt then the hood.

"You guys are on." Mr. Matsui said with a smile.

"Ok." the group said.

Then Taylor turned to the band and gave them all a hug.

"Good luck Gabi, Nicky, and Megs."

"Thanks." the group replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you your entertainment for tonight 3v3rything U Want." Mr. Matsui exclaimed excitedly while everybody cheered. Then the curtain opened to show Nicole at the drums, Megan with her guitar, and Vanessa with a microphone and electric guitar and a screen behind them.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Vanessa started while the crowd cheered and Troy smiled at his girlfriend. "So um well I found something interesting about this school yesterday."

"So who wants to know what I found out?" Just then the crowd started to cheer because they wanted to find out. "Well I found out that this school is made up of *angry tone* bullies who enjoy tormenting a young girl. I also found out that the reason that you guys do that is because she's a 'nerd'. I also found out who bullies her the most *points at Troy* my EX-boyfriend Troy Bolton. So I wrote this song hope you like it. Then the screen turned on and a video of everybody bulling Gabriella came on.

Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then they swear they hate you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

**In the video there was a group of kids chanting. You could hear something fall to the ground and start coughing. As the person pushed through you could see Gabriella on the ground with Troy on top pf her punching her. Just then a sickening crack was heard as Gabriella's head fell back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Troy walked away with his friends laughing. **

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.

**It was a rainy day but this time there was only the basketball team forming a circle. Gabriella was on her stomach and Troy was sitting on her. Troy put his hands on her head and grabbed her hair lifting up her head and then slamming it back in the dirt while Gabriella tried to break free. **

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
they're coming round again.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

**Troy, Chad, and Sharpay were in a triangle and pushing Gabriella around. Chad had pushed Gabriella to Sharpay who slapped her and pushed her to Troy who punched her in the gut making her double over in pain.**

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now when she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.

Then as soon as the song was over she took off the hood and sweatshirt to reveal Gabriella Montez in all her glasses and ugly clothes.

"Surprised right? Geeky Gabi is actually Vanessa Hudgens. Well just incase you don't believe me…." Then she took off her glasses, unbraided her hair, took off the ugly clothes to reveal chocolate eyes and a Gabriella dressed in black skinny jeans, a black tanktop, and black vans.

"Now before anybody says anything else I have another (_tweaked_) song to sing."

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, i hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, i hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told i miss you  
Truth be told i'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, i hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, i hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
Truth be told i miss you  
Truth be told i'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, i hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, i hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, i hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, i hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, i hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, i hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well i hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song i hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along i hope it puts you through hell

Everybody was shocked. They had never imagined that Gabriella Montez was so beautiful, so talented,and so fearless. Just then Troy stood up and walked on stage. All of everyone's eyes were on him wondering what was going to happen.

"I-I never knew. I'm so-"

"SLAP!" "Save it. I'm done. I NEVER want to see or hear you. Any of you sorry pieces of shit! I hope this moment haunts you forever." Then her, the band, and Taylor walked to the door. "Oh and by the way the next time you see me I'll be everywhere and I hope when you see me it gives you hell." With that she walked away out of all of their lives. Forever.

**That was my first one shot. Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
